Sospechas, un sueño extraño y un secuestro improvisado
by blossomxbrick041999
Summary: , fruncí el seño no es que a él no le gustara su cumpleaños era el numero de años que cumpliría, 18 años , suspire pesadamente, ni modo tampoco se queria pasar la vida como peter pan, sospechas, retos y un secuestro improvisado experimentara nuestro cumplañero


_**Sospechas, un sueño extraño y un secuestro improvisado**_

_**Yui:**__ bueno como ya saben hoy es un día muy especial para un querido amigo_

_**Faty**__: así que decidimos hacer esto para él_

_**Kia:**__ ¿listas chicas?_

_**Yui y faty:**__ listas_

_**Todas:**__ 1... 2... 3 ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hikaru!_

_**Yui**__: te hicimos este regalo_

_**Faty**__: espero que te guste, no que lo adores, ¡no! mejor que lo ames, ¡NO! mejor aun que te cases con él_

_**Kia:**__ faty creo que eso es exagerar_

_**Faty**__: pe-pero ya tenía todo arreglado para el casamiento y... y arrastre a yui para que me ayudara en la decoración_

_**Yui**__: si quedo hermoso, pero aun me pregunto por qué no arrastraste también a kiara, me sacaste cuando me estaba comiendo mi cereal_

_**Faty:**__ es que hikaru estaba cerca y... y era una sorpresa_

_**Yui:**__ pero no me dejaste terminar mi cereal, y estaba delicioso_

_**Kia:**__ chicas, no creen que deberían dejar eso aparte y continuar la presentación del regalo_

_**Faty**__: a si donde estábamos... como no me dejaron que te cases con él... espero que lo disfrutes _

_**Yui:**__ si mas interrupciones la historia_

_**Kia:**__**por cierto las PPGZ no nos pertenecen**_

_**Faty:**__ la trama si_

_**Yui/Faty/ Kia:**__ Que lo disfruten_

_**Faty:**__ un momento... Hikaru después de leer esto quiero que dejes un comentario (anónimo poniendo tu nombre) para saber si te gusto n.n_

_**Yui:**__ Buena idea faty _

_**Faty**__: JaJaJaJa okey n.n_

-_tallo mis ojos y un bostezo se hizo presente, miro mi despertador para darme cuenta que son la 10:30 de la mañana, no me sorprende no pude dormir en toda la noche pensado que mañana seria el día, fruncí el seño no es que a él no le gustara su cumpleaños era el numero de años que cumpliría, 18 años se sentía viejo miro a su alrededor ver fotografías de él cuando tenia 5 años, 8 años y ahora actualmente. Suspire, y me levante para dirigirme a comer algo, prepare unas tostadas, unos huevos con tocino, y el café, comí tranquilamente no tenia prisa para salir, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono, me levante y sentí el frio olvide que estaba descalzo lo ignore y atendí el teléfono y una voz familiar escuche a través del teléfono era __**Boomer**_

_- __**Feliz cumpleaños viejo**__,- Hablo Boomer me imagino que estaba sonriendo_

_- __**Gracias amigo**__,- conteste y mordí mi tostada_

_- __**¿que es ese sonido?**__,- pregunto Boomer_

_-__**Estoy comiendo una tostada**__,- Hable para luego darle otro mordisco, escucho murmullos son voces familiares fruncí el seño debe ser una de sus bromas, termino de comer mi pan tostado_

_- __**¿Brick? ,- ¿estas aun ahí?**__,- pregunto Boomer y aun los murmullos no cesaban, cuando iba a hablar la llamada se corto es muy sospechoso, tome mis llaves y abrí la puerta pero me di cuenta que aun estaba en pijama, pero también recordaba que yo solo dormía con bóxer, abriendo mis ojos par a par y un notorio sonrojo en mis mejillas miro hacia ambos lados encontrándome a la ancianita de al frente correr rápidamente a su casa, entro rápidamente a la casa por la vergüenza, subo las escaleras rápidamente, abro el closet y escojo una camisa roja, unos pantalones grises unas botas, y mi gorra roja para esconder que a un no me eh peinado, bajo las escaleras nuevamente, reviso que este bien vestido y salgo para ir a donde esta Boomer._

_-__** Hasta que te dígnate a vestirte muchachito**__,- grito la anciana desde su ventana apuntándome con su bastón, un poco mas y se caería, me sonroje, la ignore y me subí en mi Ferrari gt 2011 negro, iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dando cuenta cuando había llegado a la casa de Boomer, toque el timbre y nadie respondió era extraño quien no estaría en su casa a esa hora, me fui por la parte de atrás, tome una escalera que estaba cerca, en realidad era del vecino, la ubique en la ventana y subí para encontrar la ventana con seguro, me baje y llegue a mi auto para retomar el camino llegaría al fondo de esto, sentí la brisa en mi rostro llevaba tiempo sin conducir a alta velocidad me sentía como los protagonistas de rápidos y furiosos._

_-veo una silueta familiar, estaba sentado en una cafetería, reconocería ese cabello rubio donde sea, era Boomer no había duda pero no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de un sujeto esta despalda así que no sabia quien podría ser, vi a la persona no identificaba, ya se escuchaba como la FBI el sujeto le entrego un papel y ambos cerraron con un apretón de manos, el sujeto se levanto y se fue y Boomer repitió la acción, encendí el auto y perseguí al sujeto._

_Se detuvo, pensé extrañado y a entrado en un almacén, espere que saliera y le quite el sombrero, y lo acorrale en un callejón le hice un par de preguntas pero ninguna fue respondida, me fui frustrado subí nuevamente al automóvil y fui en busca de Boomer nuevamente._

_- un nombre apareció en su mente miyako, pues claro el rubio tal ves estaría dirigiéndose a donde ella, acelero y faltando dos cuadras para llegar a la casa de la rubia ve a Boomer caminar tranquilamente, y a la pelinegra también si no que del lado contrario bajo la velocidad, veo como ambos se saludan con la mano y uno que otro hola, y caminaba juntos hasta la casa de miyako, muy sospechoso, iba suave no quería que me descubrieran ambos pararon frente a una casa grande de dos pisos de color blanco, me baje rápidamente y me acerque para tomar a Boomer y llenarlo de preguntas y para luego sentir un golpe cortesía de Kaoru._

_-__**Kaoru**__,- comencé diciendo,- __**te pesa la mano, me duele mucho la cabeza**__,- hable adolorido_

_- __**pensé que eras un atacante demoledor de rubios,**__- contesto Kaoru,- __**además, no han pasado ni dos minutos y tu te apareces tan temprano con una de tus idioteces**_

_- __**son las 11 de la mañana, no es para nada temprano**__,- anuncio Boomer acomodándose la camisa_

_**-Hola chicos**__,- hablo butch llegando _

_**- hola**__,- contestaron todos, pero Brick lo veía con el ceño un poco fruncido, el sabia que él era la mente maestra detrás de esto, no podía ser Boomer de eso estaba seguro._

_- __**Brick que te parece tener una competencia conmigo como los viejos tiempo**__,- informo butch sonriendo divertido_

_- __**Cuando te refieres a los viejos tiempo, te refieres a lo de ayer la pelea de zumo en el parque**__,- hablo Boomer_

_- __**verlos con esos trajes me dejo un trauma profundo**__,- hablo Kaoru sacudiéndose e intentar borrar ese espantoso recuerdo._

_-__**No estoy de humor para eso ahora butch,-**__ conteste _

_- __**gallina**__,- dijo butch_

_- __**no funcionara esta vez**__,- volví hablar sereno_

_- __**gallina**__,- volvió a repetir butch acompañado de sonidos y poses _

_- tenia un tic en el ojo apreté mis puños y acepte el reto, __**que será esta ves**__,- pregunte serio_

_- __**un partido de soccer, tú y yo el ganador, se queda con el auto de perdedor y dinero claro eso no puede faltar**__,- hablo butch con una sonrisa arrogante_

_- __**¿Cuándo?**__,- pregunte arrogante, no perdería mucho tiempo en ello, pero no podía subestimar a butch _

_- __**ahora mismo**__,- informo mientras caminaba a una cancha cerca de la casa de miyako,- __**prepárate para perder**__,- anuncio el azabache_

_- __**menos charla y mas acción**__,- hable mientras entraba a la cancha y tomaba el balón y lo colocaba en su lugar,- __**¿Quién será el arbitro?**__,- pregunte y me fije en Kaoru, ni modo que fuera Boomer el no sabia ni siquiera donde estaba parado, pobre pensé _

_- __**Kaoru**__,- llamo butch a Kaoru, y le hizo una seña para que se acercara_

_- comenzó el partido, el primero en coger el balón fue butch, no me sorprendió él era muy bueno pero eso no significaba que se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente por él, corrí rápidamente logrando quitarle el balón, butch se me acercaba velozmente y trataba de quitarme el balón ágilmente por el costado, pero hice un giro con el balón y logre escapar para luego, anotar el primer gol, lo mire con una mirada retadora y una sonrisa arrogante, esto apenas comenzaba, seguimos varios minutos, e iba ganado a butch con 3 goles, estábamos exhausto pero tratábamos de no reflejarlo tanto, pero el cansancio me venció en el ultimo minuto dejando a butch anotar, pero el sonido del silbato también se había escuchando cuando él había anotado dando por terminado el partido._

_- no me importo dejarme caer y tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, por el exceso cansancio, mire por el rabillo de mi ojo y ver a butch en el mismo estado solo que él estaba maldiciendo una y otra vez, sonreí victorioso, sabia que había ganado, y lo mejor de todo tendría otro auto y dinero, pensó sonriente._

_._

_._

_._

_- __**Miyako**__,- llamo una pelirroja, asomándose por el marco de la puerta,- ¿cuando comenzaremos a hornear el pastel?, es que ya termine de colocar las decoraciones,- hablo aburrida y el ceño un poco fruncido_

_- __**Acércate momoko te iba a llamar para que me ayudaras**__,- respondió amablemente miyako_

_- __**ya era hora**__,- hablo momoko tomando una delantal blanco y amárraselo rápidamente, y llegar a donde se encontraba miyako, __**¿de que sabor será el pastel?, tal vez podríamos hacerlo de chocolate, o de los colores del arcoíris**__,- hablo emocionada momoko_

_- __**esas son muy buenas ideas momoko, pero creo que Brick dejo de comer tanto dulce, recuerdas el prefiere los pasteles sabor a vainilla**__,- contesto miyako sacando los diferentes utensilios y colocarlos en la mesa._

_- __**momoko, yo romperé los huevos y agregaré la harina, tu el polvo para hornear, ¿de acuerdo?**__,- pregunto miyako viendo a la pelirroja asentir, rompió los huevos y agrego la harina, el agua y el aceite y le paso el bol a la pelirroja para que ella agregara el polvo para hornear, la dejo sola y se fue hacia el horno para encenderlo dejándola sola con la mezcla y el polvo para hornear._

_- __**muy bien, me pregunto cuanto polvo para hornear será, tal vez deba agregarlo todo**__,- hablo momoko terminándose el polvo para hornear, y luego revolverlo y entregándoselo a miyako._

_- miyako tomo la mezcla y la metió en el horno, después de 25 minutos, se acercó a ver, y sus ojos se abrieron en par en par por la sorpresa el pastel iba a estallar, tal ves no debió dejar a momoko sola con un polvo de hornear, se regaño mentalmente y tomaba a la pelirroja para esconderse bajo la mesa esperando lo peor._

_Fue de esperar un estruendoso sonido provenir del horno y que toda la cocina se llenara de masa, suspiro sobándose la sien, para luego salir con momoko y entregarle una escoba, mientras sacaba un pastel improvisado escondido._

_._

_._

_._

_**Te reto a una pelea de artes marciales, el vencedor hará los deberes del otro**__- hablo butch levantándose para mirarme con una sonrisa confiada_

_**Es que no te cansas de perder**__,- anuncio Brick con una sonrisa arrogante o su amigo era muy idiota o esto era parte de su plan._

_**Quien dijo que perdería, solo estas haciéndote el genial y**__,-hablo butch pero fue interrumpido por que Brick lo había ignorado olímpicamente saliendo de la cancha y ver como se despedía de Kaoru y Boomer, se alarmo y corrió rápidamente para propinarle un golpe pero Brick se giro para contratacar el golpe, comenzaron a pelear fuertemente ambos se propinaban golpes pero ninguna había llegado a lastimar al otro ya cansado de esa situación butch decidió aplicar una estrategia para vencer a Brick, solo tuvo que cansarlo un poco, para luego darle el golpe final Brick estaba cansado tomaba aire poco a poco butch aprovecho esta oportunidad siendo el vencedor._

_Brick maldijo por sus adentros y se levanto para ir se, él no se le olvidaba ir a la casa de miyako, salió a pasos lentos aun estaba un poco cansado para ir corriendo, miro hacia atrás para ver a sus amigos correr de tras de él tratándolo de detener se alarmo y comenzó a correr, el cansancio le invadió pero no le importo siguió corriendo y pudo mirar la casa de la rubia, toco el timbre y espero un momento, y sintió el peso de tres personas, toco nuevamente el timbre y la puerta se abrió, todo estaba oscuro sintió como era jalado hacia dentro de la casa y la puerta se cerraba, y las luces se encendía para escuchar " Feliz cumpleaños Brick" una sonrisa se asomo en su cara, dijo un gracias y recibió varia felicitaciones de sus amigos, bebieron, comieron pastel y contaron chistes y una que otra estupidez de butch, el sonido del timbre los interrumpió. _

_Miyako se levanto para ir a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a 3 chicas, Brick se acercó a ver y luego su vista se nublo sintió su cuerpo pesado quedando inconsciente_

_._

_._

_._

_Talle mis ojos y un pequeño bostezo había salido de mis labios miro a mi alrededor para encontrarme tres pares de ojos la primera era una chica de cabello blanco largo ondulado, de ojos grises azulados, su cabeza estaba recostada en la cama, y su cuerpo esta afuera, me veía divertida y al mismo tiempo tiernamente, aparto la mirada para encontrar a una chica de cabello color celeste sentada, verla bajar su libro que supongo que estaba leyendo hace unos segundos, ver como me miraba con curiosidad algo que no pude descifrar creo que era que algo le causo gracia, y por ultimo una chica de cabello negro lacio y ondulado en las puntas, sus ojos color azabache me miraba curiosa, y algo de diversión, esta sonriendo, las veo bien y me sorprendo eran Kiara, Faty y Yui_

_**Eres difícil de dormir sabias**__,- hablo Faty sonriendo_

_**¿ Dormir?**__,- pregunte confundido_

_**Es Hikaru que se esperaban**__,- anuncio yui comiendo un chocolate_

_**Tuvimos que utilizar todo el frasco**__,- informo Kiara riendo suavemente y tomaba un poco del chocolate de yui y Faty imitaba la acción_

_**Eh sido secuestrado**__,- pregunte confundido, como tres chicas habían podido secuestrarlo, bueno tenían cloroformo era una ventaja, pero no aun no entendía que motivos podrían tener ellas para secuestrarlo, era apuesto pero tampoco daba para que lo secuestraran y lo mas extraño su hermana también lo había secuestrado, tal ves estaba soñando _

_Cerro lo ojos, y lo único que consiguió fuera que lo tiraran de la cama para sentir el frio suelo en su cuerpo escucho suaves risas se estaban burlando de él, escucho pasos y la puerta cerrarse, se levanto si no podría darle hipotermia y miro la puerta curioso como si esperara que una de ellas volviera, y como si hubiera pedido un deseo, la perrilla de la puerta giraba lentamente, y la puerta se abrió mostrando a yui sonriéndole__**," por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños bello durmiente"**__ para volver a cerrar la puerta y nuevamente escuchar las risas en el pasillo._

_Miro nuevamente la puerta, y sonrió tal vez no es están malo estar secuestrado por su hermana y sus amigas, al menos su cumpleaños no seria aburrido._

_La puerta se abre nuevamente, y entran faty y Yui, la ultima traía un café, con tostadas, tocino y huevos_

_**Toma, nuevamente felices 18**__,- Hablo Yui sonriéndole entrego el desayuno para luego darle un abrazo un beso en la mejilla y sacar un regalo y entregárselo_

_**Feliz cumpleaños hikaru**__,- anuncio Faty repitiendo la acción de Yui_

_**Me siento viejo**__,- confeso con un suspiro_

_**No veo por qué te dices viejo, no estas cumpliendo 50**__,- contesto Yui riéndose por lo exagerado que era_

_**Aun así me siento viejo**__,- volvió a decir hikaru_

_**Si tu lo dices**__,- dijo Yui sonriendo divertida_

_**Pues soy mayor que ustedes**__,- informo viéndolas _

_**¿Y? yo soy la mas joven y no me ves quejándome**__,- Hablo yui viéndolo con una ceja alzada_

_**Entiéndelo Yui, al estar con chicas menores se siente un anciano**__,- informo Faty sonriendo _

_**Gracias Faty**__,- dijo con sarcasmo_

_**Era sin ofender**__,- hablo faty sonriendo tiernamente_

_**Solo piénsalo libertad absoluta, es eso o todos los años cumplirás 17, Se me hace que te quieres parecer a Peter pan**__,- Hablo Yui Sonriendo divertida_

_**Ya yo tengo mi auto, y mi licencia**__,- dijo hikaru sonriendo _

_**Eso quiere decir que solo te falta el trabajo**__,- Hablo faty de repente dejando sin habla a hikaru._

_Yui se rio, se detuvo para decir, __**oye amigo retiro lo dicho estas viejo**__,- anuncio dándoles unas palmaditas_

_**Yui, ¿que esta haciendo Kiara aun no ha subido?**__,- pregunto Faty mirando a su amiga pelinegra_

_**Debe estar abajo, preparado **__**ESO**__,- contesto Yui_

_**Voy a ir a buscarla**__,- Hablo Faty levantándose _

_**Hola chicas**__,- dijo kiara entrando con una barra de chocolate_

_**Creo que ya no es necesario**__,- rio Faty_

_**Feliz cumpleaños hermano**__,- Anuncio Kiara acercándose para abrazarlo, darle un beso en la mejilla y entregarle su regalo_

_**Casi lo olvidaba**__,- Informo kiara levantándose para buscar en una caja y sacar una cámara _

_**Todos reúnanse**__,-Anuncio kiara, pero fue interrumpida por que alguien la había jalado de la muñeca acercándola al grupo, rio y posiciono la cámara para sacar la foto, era un bonito recuerdo pensó._

_**Ahora hikaru abre los regalos**__,- dijo emocionada Kiara_

_**El mio primero**__,- Anuncio faty _

_**Oye, yo quería que abriera primero el mio**__,- hablo Yui_

_**Soy su hermana, por eso tengo derecho de ser la primera**__,- Informo kiara_

_Las veía pelear, aunque él sabia que no era una pelea enserio, soltó una carcajada y tomo los tres regalo para luego decir __**"Gracias".**_

_**Yui**__: bueno este fue el final de esta historia_

_**Faty:**__ nuevamente esta dedicado a Hikaru _

_**Kia**__: Espero nos dejen un Reviews_

_**Yui**__: Y si no fuiste hikaru, espero te haya gustado_

_**Faty**__: Tanto como a nosotras_

_**Kia**__: nos leemos en otra historia_

_**Yui/Faty/Kia**__: hasta la otra._


End file.
